¿Por qué?
by Princesa andrmeda
Summary: Tengo muchas preguntas pero todas inician igual, ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué te fuiste cuando yo te amaba? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada? ¿Por qué no me puedo olvidar de ti? ¿Por qué sigues ocupando todo mi universo? No me queda otra más que averiguar las respuestas por mi cuenta. (AU)
1. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?..."

Abro los ojos con pesadez pues de que al despertar tu no estarás a mi lado, no, y lo peor de todo es el no saber la razón, todo parecía ir de maravilla, ¿por qué lo estas a mi lado? Yo lo habría dado todo por ti y lo sabes, ¿qué fue lo que hice mal?

A pesar de que me gustaría quedarme en cama todo el día, me tengo que ir a trabajar, así que levanto y me dirigo al baño para lavarme la cara y que así se vaya el sueño, me parece escuchar tu voz en la cocina y aunque de que imposible que estés aquí me voy a toda velocidad y cuando llego... lo estas, aunque ya lo sabía me entristece un poco saber que tu no volverás más a mi vida y yo tengo que continuar.

Siempre me aburrió el trabajo y hoy no era la excepcion, hoy me pareció el día más aburrido de todos por que al llegar a casa no estarás ahí para recibirme lo preguntarme como me fue en el día y tampoco quedarás dormida en los brazos mientras te digo lo mucho que te quiero y tu me dices que estarás conmigo para siempre, supongo que no debería estar triste pues de seguro tu estás en lugar mejor sin tener que cargar conmigo, debo aceptar que ya no volveré a ver tu hermoso rostro ni acariciar tus cabellos púrpuras.

Pero ya no importa, fue tu decisión y la respeto, no quisiste estar conmigo y lo acepto pero ni aunque tenga toda la sabiduría del universo llegaré a saber el porque te fuiste para siempre de mi vida pero ha llegado el momento de decirte adiós para siempre, quiero que sepas que a pesar de que te hayas ido te seguiré amando y nunca te olvidare ajnque te haya dejado ir y no hay nadie que te pueda remplazar en mi corazón, bueno ya basta de cursilerías, que te vaya bien a dónde sea que vayas, mi querida Saori.


	2. Porque

Capítulo 2: Porque...

(POV Saori)

Me deslizo silenciosamente de la cama esperando no despertarte, te ves tan relajado cuando duermes, realmente me duele tener que hacerte esto pero es lo mejor, no quiero seguir siendo una carga para ti, ya has hecho bastante por mi y sería demasiado pedir que cargarás con dos cargas.

No espero que me perdone pero su espero que lo comprendas, lo sabrás la razón de mi ausencia porque jamás te lo mencione, quería ahorrarte más trabajo.

flashback

-Señorita Kido- estaba sentada en la banca de una sala de espera muerta de nervios por lo que me dijera el doctor, pasamos a su consultorio y el me indico que me sentara, lo hice y espere a que me diera su respuesta- la prueba dio positivo, esta embarazada- entré en pánico, no sabía coló reaccionaria Seiya ante esto ¿y si no le gustaba? ¿Y si trataba de matar al bebe? ¿Y si me decían que ya no me amaba? Mis pensamientos pasaban a mil por minuto, sin darme tiempo para procesarlos.

Decidí simplemente regresar a casa para descansar, ahora sólo me quedaba esperar la reacción de Seiya.

Fin del flashback

Seiya, se que eres lo suficiente fuerte para superar esto, yo solo fui una carga, pero ya no te estorbaré, ahora eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, si quieres salir con tus amigos no te lo impediré, si quieres conocer a nuevas personas aunque me duela dejarte, ahora sin mi puedes hacerlo, no te preocupes por mi, te amo más que a cualquier cosa en este mundo y por eso te estoy dejando, no te deje ninguna nota porque se que irás a buscarle y tampoco te diré la razón de mi partida porque me rogarías que retrasara y no puedo hacerte eso. Adiós Seiya, espero que seas feliz en tu vida, no me necesitas a mi para serlo.


	3. Capítulo 3: la revelación

Primero les pido unas disculpas por no haber puesto de disclaimer es que se me olvido, por favor no me demanden.

sslove: pues en realidad este fic solo iba a ser un drabble de un mundo post-guerra santa no había sido originalmente un AU pero cuando publiqué el segundo capítulo se hizo un AU.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo sólo utilizo sus nombre y _características_ físicas para escribir historias ficticias que salen de mi muy revuelta imaginación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 3: la revelación

Mi vida sigue siendo vacía, la sigo extrañando más que a nada, he intentado salir con mis amigo como lo hacía antes de empezar a salir con Saori, distraerme no funciona ya que lo único que hay en mi mente es su imagen, y su recuerdo satura mis sentidos, el olor de tus cabellos, el color blanquecino de su piel, su dulce y melodiosa voz, simplemente no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza.

La cabezas empieza a doler por su recuerdo así que decido salir a caminar, todo se ve normal por la ciudad, la gente camina despreocupadamente, como me gustaría ser igual que ellos, pero es que ellos no han perdido al amor de su vida, creo que es mejor que deje de darle vueltas al asunto, sólo hará que me sienta peor; continuo caminando cuando me encuentro con el doctor que siempre me atiende y me acerco a saludarlo.

-buenas tardes Dr. Shion, ¿cómo se encuentra?-

-Muy bien señor Kido, ¿cómo se encuentra la señorita Saori? Espero qué se esté cuidando colon le receté-agacho un poco la cabeza y el se da cuenta de eso- ¿qué pasa joven Kido?-

-Saori... ella se fue- fue lo único que pude articular

-¿No le dijo de su embarazo?- la pregunta me dejo atónito

-¿Cuál embarazo?-

-El de usted por supuesto, ¿acaso Saori no se lo menciono?-

-Pero si estaba embarazada, ¿porqué huyó- esa duda llevaba consumiéndome por días

-No tengo idea joven Kido pero le recomiendo que la busqué-

-Lo haré gracias- si antes no estaba dispuesto a dejarla sola, aún menos ahora que se que esta esperando un hijo mío.

Continuará...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias por leer y comenta si te gusto y si no... igual, los review me ayudan a saber en que puedo mejorar, nos vemos hasta el próximo ep, Chao!


	4. Reencuentro

Hola! Lamentó la mini-desaparecida que me di, es que la inspiración no quería venir a mi, pero al fin llegó, como compensación este capítulo se los hice un poco más largó que de costumbre espero que hayan tenido una feliz Navidad y gracias por sus reviews de verdad me gustaron.

**sslove**: ya se, Shion se fué un poco de boca pero de alguna manera se tenía que enterar, gracias por leer mi historia y por molestarte en leer mi historia y dejar tu review.

** Aquila no Asuka**: no te apures Seiya se va a apurar, el quiere demasiado a Saori como para dejarla ir.

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, no pretendo hacer dinero ni violar en copyright con mis historias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 4: Reencuentro

(POV Saori)

Ya aterrizo el avión, siento como esta sensación que me presiona el pecho se adentra cada vez más en mi interior, ¿será la culpa por haber abandonado a Seiya? Prefiero pensar que le hice un bien al alejarme de el, aunque me duela en lo más profundo de mi alma.

Doy un pequeño recorrido por el aeropuerto para despejar un poco mi nublada mente y cumplir mi propósito, olvidar el dolor que siento cada vez que me acuerdo de el.

-Hola pequeño- dije mientras acariciaba mi vientre- soy mami, papi no podrá estar contigo- mi voz se estaba quebrando y mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- por mi culpa, huí por miedo a su reacción- susurre con un hilo de voz- de verdad lo siento- rompí en llanto.

Tardé una hora en poder calmarme, cuando lo hice fui a dar un recorrido por la "pequeña" ciudad, vaya, Grecia era más grande de lo que recordaba; observo a gran detalle las construcciones y monumentos, una captó mi atención, la mire más detenidamente, recuerdo que mi abuelo me hablaba de mitología griega cuando era chica y si mal lo recuerdo esa era una estatua de Atena, diosa de la sabiduría.

-Minerva, es un buen nombre si es que llegas a ser niña- su equivalente en romano ¿por qué no? Un buen inicio en mi búsqueda par un nombre, sólo me falta tener una opción para niño- ¿cuál sería tu nombre si es que eres niño?- lo pensé un momento y decidí- ya se! ¿Qué te parece Koga? No se, a mi la parece buen nombre- siento un poco de felicidad al saber que hay algo dentro mío que es de el, algo para recordarlo y así jamás olvidarlo.

Sonrió con un poco de melancolía, su recuerdo nubla mis sentidos pues su imagen tiene aroma, voz y tacto, me gustaría saber cual sería su reacción, ¿estaría alegre? ¿Se enojaría? Si tan sólo supiera, si tan sólo no hubiera huido... Pero ahora no era momento para pensar en eso, aprovecharé que mi primo vive por acá para poder visitarlo y darle la noticia.

Agarro mi maleta para buscar un taxi, no fue difícil conseguir uno pues al parecer no hay mucha gente llegando; miro a través de la ventana para admirar el paisaje, de verdad que es hermoso y esta llenó de mitos e historias sobre héroes que desafiaban a los dioses y salían ganando, mi favorita es la historia de Pegaso, el caballo alado legendario que fue al Olimpo mismo. Llego rápidamente a mi destino y le pago al taxista, toco la puerta dos veces y un par de ojos azules con cabello lila fueron a recibirme.

-Saori!- exclamo mientras sonreía al recibirme, feliz por mi visita.

-Hola Mu- contesté dándole un cálido abrazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunta sorprendido de que haya venido hasta aquí sólo para visitarlo.

-Pues...- no sabía que contestarle.

-¿Dónde están mis modales? Pasa-

-Gracias- dije tímidamente mientras entraba a su casa.

-¿Cómo has estado Saori?- me preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Pues... La verdad: mal, me acabo de enterar que estoy embarazada...- mire su rostro lleno de sorpresa- y escapé por miedo a como reaccionara el-

-¿No le has dicho?-

-No, tengo miedo a que el vaya a odiar al bebe, no quiero perderlo, escapar me pareció la mejor opción-

-Yo creo que deberías decirle lo que pasa, tal vez no reaccione tan mal como tu crees- me dijo mientras me dedicaba una mirada comprensiva que expresaba una gran sabiduría.

-Creo que tienes razón, ¿me puedo quedar hasta tener el valor suficiente para decirle?-

-Seguro, quédate el tiempo que quieras, siempre eres bienvenida aquí-

[un mes después...]

Ya llevó un mes de estancia en la casa de mi primo y mi vientre se empieza a mostrar un poco abultado, si mal no recuerdo llev meses, todavía no tengo que esté en reposo así que procuro ayudar en todo lo que pueda con respecto al aseo de la casa, obviamente presento los síntomas típicos del embarazo que serían vómito y antojos, no me gusta molestar a Mu con eso que de por si demasiado tiene con dejarme vivir con el, así que simplemente consigo lo que necesito en el supermercado, que suerte que me llevé mis ahorros conmigo, de verdad no quería molestar a Mu con eso. Uno de estos días un amigo de mi primo vino a visitarnos su nombre era Aldebarán.

-Buenas tardes Mu ¿cómo estas querido amigo-

-Muy bien Aldebaran, te quiero presentar a alguien, ¿Saori podrías venir un momento por favor?-

-Enseguida voy- dije desde la cocina pues estaba lavando trastos, cuando llegué los vi sentados en el sillón y me presenté- buenas tardes, me llamo Saori Kido- dije mientras extendía mi mano para presentarme.

-Mucho gusto Saori, Yo soy Aldebarán del Toro-

-Ella es la prima de la que tanto te te hablado-

-Y ya veo porque hablas tanto de ella, es una muy agradable dama, veo que está embarazada, ¿quién es el padre?- agache la cabeza pues me dolía hablar de el después de haberlo lastimado de tal manera, el pareció notarlo pues intentó enmendar su error rápidamente- lo siento, no quise ser desconsiderado-

-No importa, su padre es Seiya-

-¿Seiya?- me preguntó algo sorprendido de mi respuesta.

-Si, ¿lo conoces?-

-Seguro, es un amigo mío, de seguro estará feliz cuando se entere de que estas aquí-

-Aldebarán, yo no creo que sea buena idea, ella huyo de el por miedo a su reacción, sólo lo verá cuando ella esté lista- dijo Mu tratando de ayudarme, creo que ha llegado la hora de dejar de huir, ellos me miran expectantes yo sólo suspiro antes de dar mi respuesta.

-Creo que ya estoy lista para decirle, ya debo dejar de huir, ¿dices que lo conoces?- le pregunto a Aldebarán.

-Si, hasta tengo su número, ¿quieres hablar con el?-

-Si, gracias- el toma su celular y marca un número antes de entregármelo.

-¿Bueno?- pregunta su voz al otro lado de la línea -¿Aldebarán?-

-Seiya...- dije en un susurro apenas audible pero de que logró escucharme pues logró escucharlo quedarse en shock al escuchar mi voz- ¿estas ahí?- pregunté con miedo, pues no sabía como reaccionaria.

-Si estoy aquí, ¿dónde estas Saori?- me preguntó con la voz de alguien que encuentra el mayor tesoro de todos- te extrañé- me dice con una voz dulce y al borde del llanto.

-Yo también pero es que...- no sabía como decírselo, simplemente miré a mi primo que me daba ánimos con señas al igual que su amigo- tengo algo importante que decirte-

-¿Qué cosa es?-

-¿Prometes no reaccionar violentamente?- pregunté con algo de leído a que dijera que no.

-Lo prometo, ¿qué es lo que me ibas a decir?- tome una gran bocanada de aire antes de contestar.

-Estoy embarazada- quede esperando a ver su reacción por mi noticia.

-Que bien!- suspiré de alivio al ver que su reacción no fue una violenta- ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-

-Porque tenía miedo a que odiarás al bebe, por eso escapé, porque creí que me dejarías de querer por eso- dije con un hilo de voz.

-Jamás te dejaría de querer, eres lo que las amo en este mundo y te querré a pesar de todo- ahora tenía lágrimas, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad.

-Yo también te amo Seiya-

-¿Donde estas? Para ir contigo-

-En Grecia, con mi primo-

-Voy al aeropuerto para tomar el primer vuelo hacia allá, te veo mañana adiós!-

-Adiós! Te amo- dije antes de cortar la llamada- gracias Aldebarán-

-¿Qué te dijo?- me preguntó Mu.

-Que viene para acá y que estaba feliz por la noticia- dije con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-Te dije que no sería tan malo, el te ama mucho como para dejar de hacerlo-

-Mejor me voy a descansar para poder recibirlo mañana-

-Esta bien, que descanses-

Me fui a mi habitación y esa noche dormí sin esa sensación de culpa en mi pecho, sin esa tristeza de haberlo dejado y sin ese miedo a que sobre reaccionara, esa noche dormí en paz.

El día siguiente fuimos al aeropuerto a recoger a Seiya a la hora que nos había dicho, al verme corrió hacia mi para abrazarme.

-Te extrañé- me dijo al oído.

-Lamento haberte dejado de esa manera, debí haberte dicho lo que pasaba-

-No importa, tenías miedo es comprensible-

-Gracias por perdonarme- me separé un poco de el y le di una sonrisa.

-Esto te lo iba a pedir antes de que te fueras y ahora que estas aquí...- se arrodilló y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja de color rojo que contenía un hermoso anillo de compromiso- ¿te casarías conmigo Saori Kido?- sentí una enorme euforia y alegría en mi interior, una interesante combinación de emociones si me lo preguntan.

-Acepto, Seiya acepto!- le si un beso por la emoción del momento, me sentía tan contenta, nada más importaba en ese momento.

-Genial, se vendrán a vivir aquí ¿no es así?- nos preguntó Mu desde dónde estaba- me alegra mucho tener a mi adorada prima de visita así que ¿por qué no vivir aquí? De paso se puede celebrar la boda aquí en Grecia-

-Me parece buena idea, ¿tu qué opinas Saori?-

-Lo que tu quieras estará bien-

-Me alegra estar contigo de nuevo-

-A mi también Seiya-

Continuará...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

si quieren darme su opinión dejen Reviews, me ayudan a mejorar mis historias, espero que hayan tenido una feliz Navidad.


	5. Capítulo 5: La boda

Hola! Me alegra no haber tardado tanto en actualizar, espero que les esté gustando la historia, yo estoy disfrutando escribirla, me alegra saber que a alguien el está gustando esta historia jeje.

**sslove**: También se me hizo gracioso el nombre de Aldebarán, fue un poco difícil ponerle un nombre porque quería que los personajes tuvieran nombre y apellido y... Así salió jeje, en fin... También pensé "¿quién puede ser familiar de Saori?" Y me la pasé repasando a los personajes en mi cabeza y la primera persona que apareció fue Mu, es que los ojos, el cabello, puede que no tenga rato sentido si son sacados del manga pues en el manga Mu es rubio y Saori castaña; con lo último que me dijiste lo pensé un momento y tienes razón, Saori estaba demasiado histérica sinrazón alguna así que decidí ponerle una pequeñita razón, espero sea suficiente.

**Aquila no Asuka**: que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, intentaré poner los siguiente más o menos igual de largos, gracias por el consejo, lo utilizaré en este capítulo. (No se pudieron cursivas así que usaré negritas)

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo sólo hago estos fic porque me gustó demasiado la serie y quiero hacerle homenaje, no pretendo ganar dinero con esto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 5: La boda.

Me miro por enésima vez en el espejo, no puedo creer que la persona que hay en el soy yo, apenas me puedo reconocer, parezco... Un ángel, mi cabello de color lila cae libremente en cascadas por mis hombros hasta llegar a mis caderas, no llevo maquillaje excepto por unas pequeñas luces alrededor de mis ojos remarcando lo azules que son, la ansiedad que siento crece a cada segundo que pasa, todo el tiempo que estuve con el lo hice soñando con este maravilloso día y ahora que lo estoy viviendo simplemente no lo puedo creer.

No es porque haya creído que fuera imposible sino por el hecho de que nadie puede imaginarse el día de su boda ¿o si? Mis pensamientos pasan a mil por segundo, demasiado rápido para procesarlos, aún así mi respiración es tranquila.

Mi indicación era esperar hasta que la modista viniera por mi, después de media hora comienzo a desesperarme, recorro con la mirada la habitación, era espaciosa y muy bien decorada, las paredes estaban pintadas de un salmón con finas flores talladas en madera, en medio de la habitación había dos sillones individuales y entre estos un sillón para tres personas.

Mi mirada se dirige al vestido, era sencillo pero hermoso, las mangas tenían corazones bordados y el velo me llegaba hasta los pies, también estaba algo flojo para que fuera cómodo dada mi actual situación, me alegro que Seiya se lo haya tomado con tanta calma y hubiera perdonado lo que le hice, a pesar de que no merecía su perdón por tal acto.

El tiempo que pasamos juntos antes del día de hoy se la pasaba diciendo me que estaba bien, que estábamos juntos ahora y eso era lo que importaba, no había nada por lo cual temer o sentirse culpable a su lado y yo simplemente sigo arrepintiéndome de lo que hice y probablemente Seiya tiene razón, me estoy preocupado demasiado.

**Recuerdo**...

Estábamos recostados en la misma cama, tan cerca el uno del otro que podíamos escuchar nuestras respiraciones y latidos cardíacos, el decidió romper con ese agradable silencio.

-¿Por qué tenías miedo de contarme lo que pasaba? ¿Acaso te di razón alguna para intuir que no querría a ese bebe?-preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

-Lo que pasa es que en nuestra primera cita tu dijiste que viniendo de una familia extremadamente católica te educaron para que estuvieras en contra de actos impuros fuera del matrimonio, por eso tuve miedo de que lo fueras a rechazar- dije con un poco de tristeza en la última frase pues de verdad tenía miedo de que eso pasara.

-Pero recuerda que cuando comenzamos a vivir juntos por petición mía te dije que pasara lo que pasará estaría siempre a tu lado sin importar lo difíciles que fueran las circunstancias- argumentó dándome una mirada llena de ternura y comprensión, haciéndome sentir culpable por haber pensado lo peor de el.

-Creo que olvidé eso, lo lamento- de verdad me sentía terrible por no haber confiado en el.

-No deberías- dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente- sabes que te amo demasiado como para recriminarte algo que estaba fuera de tu control-

-Gracias- susurré antes de irme a dormir.

_**Fin del recuerdo**..._

La modista llegó al cabo de otros veinte minutos, me estudió con la mirada como verificando que todo estuviera perfecto, yo la dejé, después de todo ella era la profesional aquí y también una de mis mejores amigas, al haber terminado de estudiarme me hablo con una voz suave y dulce.

-¿Cómo te sientes Saori?- me preguntó.

-Muy nerviosa, gracias por ayudarme Junet, de verdad te quedó hermoso el vestido- ella me abrazó y acariciaba mi espalda para calmar mis nervios.

-No hay de que, tu también estuviste ahí cuando te necesité, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti-

-De verdad eres una gran amiga, me sacaste de un gran apuro, que suerte que una de mis mejores amigas es modista-

-Si, suerte, una gran suerte- se sienta en uno de los sillones individuales para observar desde ahí.

-Tu padre estaría feliz de verte aquí- sentí una pequeña punzada de dolor al recordarlo, había muerto poco después de haber conocido a Seiya como mi nuevo novio, le dio una buena impresión por suerte, Erii notó que me dolió lo que dijo- lo siento creo que no debí...-

-No, no, no, esta bien, el estaría orgulloso de poder entregarme al altar- prefiero recordarlo con dulzura y no con melancolía, es mejor ver el lado positivo a las cosas.

-Pero te va a entregar tu muy guapo primo-

-Si, me va a entregar mi muy guapo primo- se que sólo lo decía para hacerme sentir mejor, y precisamente por eso le sigo el juego.

-¿Hablaban de mi?- ahí están el, recargado en el marco de la puerta, observándonos, yo fui a abrazarlo –Saori, te ves hermosa- dijo correspondiendo a mi abrazo.

-Gracias por venir- le dije con gran alegría.

-No me iba a perder la boda de mi primita preferida-

-Me alegra-

-¿Como siguen las cosas con Seiya?- me preguntó en cuanto me despegué de el, pues nos habíamos mudado una semana después de que el llegara, vio lo feliz que era en Grecia y quiso quedarse aquí.

-Muy bien- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Ya es hora de irnos- me dijo Mu también con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien-

Llegamos al pequeño templo de arquitectura típica griega, con pilares y una estatua de Zeus al fondo, la boda sería una combinación de catolicismo y mitología griega, pues aquí no había ningún templo católico; Seiya estaba totalmente de acuerdo con esto, los únicos pariente que vinieron son mi madre: Sasha, mi primo: Mu, mi otro primo: Sorrento juntó con su novia: Tethys y mi tía: Pandora. De parte de Seiya sólo vino su hermana: Seika, ella era la única que aprobaba que Seiya y yo estuviéramos juntos, pero Seiya no parece triste de que sus padres no vinieran.

El esta parado frente al altar, se ve tan guapo con traje, me aferro con fuerza al brazo de Mu por el nerviosismo, espero no haberlo lastimado, el me mira e manera comprensiva y tranquila, diciéndome sólo con sus ojos que todo estaría bien y que me calmara, que el estaba ahí, apoyándome y también lo estaría Seiya, funciono, el órgano empieza a sonar y nosotros caminamos hasta donde Seiya.

El esta en el altar, mirándome con una gran sonrisa, el esta muy feliz, no es que yo no lo este sólo que estoy muy nerviosa, cálmate Saori! Es el día de tu boda, no puedes tener un ataque de nervios aquí, se vería muy mal, y no quiero arruinarle el día a mi amado.

La boda pasa rápido y ha llegado la hora de la recepción, no es una fiesta muy elegante pues tampoco invitamos a tantas personas, la sonrisa que tengo desde hace rato no se ha borrado, Seiya me tiene acunada en sus brazos, me transmite un sentimiento de calidez y paz, es algo que me gusta de cuando estoy con el, ahora se que no me abandonará, me siento inmensamente feliz de saber que tengo a alguien como... No, de que lo tengo específicamente a el, ya que no hay nadie que se el asemeje, otra cosa que me gusta de el.

-¿Quieres bailar?- me pregunta, yo sólo asiento, no soy la mejor bailarina que hay en este mundo pero no me importa estando a su lado, la pieza no es nada del otro mundo, era un vals, recuerdo que me gusta mucho tocar el piano desde pequeña, solía tocar piezas muy complicadas para mi edad.

Llegamos a la casa exhaustos, fue un día muy agotador y como ya se me había hecho costumbre me dormí acurrucada en su pecho, inhalando su aroma que lograba relajarme en cualquier situación, tenía que dormir ya que al día siguiente iría a una consulta con el médico en compañía de Seiya para determinar si sería niño o niña.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, de verdad lo aprecio mucho, si la historia necesita cambios por favor háganmelo saber son sus reviews, me ayudan a mejorar mi escritura, también pueden hacer preguntas creo que eso sería todo.

Matane!


End file.
